Two Rebelious Souls
by Itti-bitti
Summary: Simon Flanders is related to Ned, Todd, and Rod Flanders, but he's definately a rebelious soul. Then he meets Lisa and finds a new reason to stay in Springfield.lame summary, but r&r anyways!CURENTLY DISCONTINUED! MAY BE CONTINUED!
1. The Window

**A/N: This is my first Simpsons fanfic, but not my very first one... Simon Flanders is related to Ned, Todd, and Rod Flanders, but he's a bad boy. Then he meets Lisa and thinks about changing his ways...btw, i do not own the Simpsons, but i do own Simon, Sammie, and his parents. i made them up, not you.**

* * *

Simon sat in the backseat, watching the trees zoom by. He hated visiting Springfield, especialy his pansie cousins, Rod and Todd. "So Simon," his mom began to ask, "Did you remember your bible? Uncle Ned loves to go to church, and he'd flip if you forgot it." He moaned. "Yeah, Ma. It's in my bag." "What about your saxophone? Todd and Rod love to listen to you play." "Yeah Ma." he responded with much irritation in his vioce. His ma turned around, leaving him alone for now.

'_God, that house is painted ugly._' Simon thought when they pulled up to his uncle's house. It was painted a bright Robin's Egg Blue with pink window shutters. '_The gayest house ever._' he thought before a burst of laughter left his mouth. "Simon, are you laughing at your uncle's house?" his dad asked. Simon stopped laughing. "Uhm..No sir." His dad frowned. "Liar." he heard him whisper. Simon knew his dad hated him. He had ever since the day _he_ was saved instead of the ever so perfect Sammie.

Simon was secretly happy that Sammie had decided to go down to the football field the exact day there was a flash flood. When she heard that Creek River was rising very fast, Simon's mom made him go get his brother. Sammie, being the thick-headed jock he was, refused to go with Simon when he came to get him. So Simon decided to sit up in a tree and watch the river rise. To his pleasure, Sammie rushed right into the rising water trying to catch a football. He was washed ten miles up stream before someone spotted his body in the far end of town. Afterwards, up in the tree, Simon was holding on for dear life. He slipped off the branch when the rain started pouring right after Sammie fell into the river. One of Sammie's friends saw Simon(Who he thought was Sammie) dangling from the branch. The friend saved Simon, but never forgave him for not warning anybody sooner that Sammie had fallen in.

"Welly well well!" an annoying voice said from behind Simon, bringing him back from his horrible flashback. "If it itsn't Simon Bobion!" his Uncle Ned said, giving him a hug. "Yeah. Hi Ned." Simon muttered. "Simon!" he heard two voices call from behind him. He reconized those voices as Rod and Todd, the most annoying cousins ever. Todd ran up and hugged his leg. Rod gave him a hug around his waist. '_Has Rod gotten shorter?_' Simon wondered. He might ask his mother later. "Yeah, hi you two." he said under his breath. He heard them starting to ask a lot of questions about if he would play his saxophone that night...'_Blah, blah, blah._' Simon told himself. He decided to answer them after they followed him for a while. "Listen you little shitheads. I'm not in the mood right now to talk to a bunch of prissy pussy church pansies." he snapped. Todd's upper lip quivered, but Rod told him not to worry. As they were walking off, Simon heard Todd ask what a 'shithead' was.

Later that night, Simon felt like leaving. At the dinner table, he announced that he wasn't feeling good. "Well Simon, if you go to bed now, then you'll miss church." Ned told him as he was preparing to go upstairs to his room in the attic. "And your point is?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "I'll be fine by myself while you all go to church. Don't worry." After some more reassuring, the adults decided that would be alright. '_Good. The very last thing I want is to be dragged off to church._' Simon thought as he told everyone bye for the night. '_Now the fun begins_.' Simon told himself while packing a bag for the night.

Around eight, Simon decided it was time to leave if he was going to. His bag had enough clothes to last a few days, and the stuff to clean his braces. And his MP3 player. Because he couldn't leave without his music. Before he left, Simon decided to write his parentals a note.

_Well father, I know you enjoy it when I decide to take these three or four day expeditions. I enjoy getting away, too. Since we're in Springfield, I don't think I'll be going too far like last time when I walked almost to Colorado. In four days. See, I do have the athleticsism of Sammie, just not the thick headedness he had. Maybe I won't come back. I have everything I'll need with me. Clothes, braces stuff, and my MP3 player. You'd like to leave me, wouldn't you, father. Oh yeah, I'll take my saxophone to play for some money. I won't be needing you and mother for much longer. Trust me._

_Your mistake,_

_Simon_

Simon read over the note before putting it on his bed. He opened the window to crawl out before he realized he'd be jumping a little ways. '_Well, maybe I'll land wrong and break my neck._' he thought as he mounted the window sill. ' _Calm down, Simon._' he told himself.'_One, two, three...JUMP!_' He cried as he hurdled twords the ground below him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so did everyone like? Now review! I'll update tommorow.**


	2. Up In the Treehouse

**A/N:okay, It's 11:19 in the morning and i'm a day late updating.I've decided to change the story line. Lisa's just as rebelious as Simon, and then they decide to have a bit of fun together!(Not like that,sikko!) So, here it is!**

'_I'm going to die, aren't I?' Simon thought as he fell to the ground. 'Well, at least it might nit be hard to find my body.' Then everything went black..._

"Oh my God, are you okay?" a voice asked, waking Simon up. "Uhm...Am I dead?" he asked. "No. You landed in our bushes." the voice told him. He decided to try to sit up. "Oh shit, how hard did I land?" he mumbled while sitting up. "You landed pretty hard. I think you fractured your ankle." the voice said. He looked around for whoever he was talking to. He looked over at a girl about his age with short redish-black hair wearing a short black dress. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Lisa.Now who are you and why are you in our bushes?" "Me? Umm..I'm Simon. And I think I just jumped out of the attic window."

After a bit of explaining, Lisa brought Simon up to her treehouse. "So, you're trying to run away." Lisa asked while they were sitting in the treehouse. "Yeah. I hate my family. The longer I'm away from them, the more sane I become." he told her. Lisa laughed. "Your family can't be as bad as mine! I mean, it's not like your related to Ned Flanders. That would be hell." Simon sighed. "And it is." She gasped. "Oh. That must be why you want to run away. I don't blame you." He moaned. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. My dad hates me because my brother drowned instead of me in a flood. My mom dosen't know I'm there most of the time. And besides that, I just hate my life." Lisa smiled at him. "Well, that makes two people that hate their lives. Welcome to the club."

After a few hours of sitting around listining to music, Simon's ankle started throbbing really bad. "Oh." he moaned, grabbing his ankle. Lisa looked over at him, but didn't ask any questions. She could tell by his facial expression it was his ankle. "Oh dear. It must have just started hurting after you gave it time to settle." she told him. He glared up at her. "No shit, sherlock. But what can I do?" he snapped. She grabbed a couple of thick tree branches and snapped them off the tree. "Give me your shoe strings." she told him. He obeyed. She started tying the shoe strings around the branches on his ankle to make a splint. "Thanks." he said after she was done. "Yeah, whatever. Make sure you keep it still for a few hours and it should be okay. Just keep it in the splint." He looked down at the splint. His ankle hurt so bad. Then he started feeling sleepy.

When Simon woke up, it was very quiet except for Lisa's light snoring. His watch read 3:17 a.m. '_I wonder if they've even noticed I'm gone yet?_' he thought. '_Well, there's no harm in going to check._' He started to get up when he remembered his ankle. A whole new shot of pain came up through his leg. He felt sick. "Lisa?" he asked, leaning over her to get to the window. "Yeah, Simon?" she murmured. "If I throw up on you, will you forgive me?" Before she could answer, he started throwing up out of the window. "Oh my God, Simon! Are you okay!" she yelled. He leaned back into the window. "My ankle." he whispered before collapsing again.


	3. What's Going Through Her Head?

**A/N: Well, I'm back for the next chapter! Thanx to Your-Star-123 for commenting this story! So, here it is! **

Lisa's POV 

'_What the…? Is that a boy in the bushes? Holy hell, it is!_' Lisa asked herself while sitting up in her tree house listening to her new Hawthorne Heights CD. She decided to go check up on him.

Outside, it was warmer. Lisa wondered if he was dead. '_Oh shit. If this dude's dead in our bushes, that'll look really bad on us._' She walked up to him, then decided it was too warm for her pajama bottoms. "Hmm…Well, he can wait a second. I need to change into something cooler." She said out loud, hoping the boy in the bushes would hear her. On the way over to the tree house, she saw a case on the ground. Being a saxophone player, she recognized the case of one. "So. Bush boy plays sax, eh?" she asked herself while climbing the ladder.

After she changed into a short black breezy dress, Lisa went back out to aide bush boy. She walked up to him. To her luck, he moaned. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked. He mumbled something she made out to be, "Am I dead?" "No. You landed in our bushes." She told him while he sat up. "Shit, how hard did I land?" he mumbled. "You landed pretty hard. I think you fractured your ankle. "She said, staring at his twisted ankle. He looked around for a few minutes before asking her who she was . "I'm Lisa." She told him, "Now who are you and why are you in our bushes?" He looked at her. "Me? Umm…I'm Simon. And I think I just jumped out of the attic window."

"Well, do you want to lie here all night or do you think you can make it up a ladder?" Lisa asked him after helping him out of the bushes. "Oh…shit. My ankle hurts like a bitch!" he moaned. "Well then why did you jump out the window instead of just going out the front door?" He looked up at her. "You know, I'm not sure why I jumped out the window. Gosh, I'm a fucking idiot! I never once thought of the door. Or going out it." He told her. She laughed while helping him up on his good foot. "So, do you think you can make the climb?" she asked after they had hobbled up to the tree. He looked up at it. "Uhh…Do you have a rope or something to pull me up?" Lisa thought for a second before climbing up the tree.

Simon's POV 

"_What is she doing?_" Simon thought as he watched Lisa climb the tree. "_Does she really have a rope to pull me up with?_" he thought

**A/N: Okay, so I've got to leave you with another short chapter! Sorry! But it's Tuesday(American Idol) and I feel like updating tonight. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
